Power Rangers Animal Task
Power Rangers Animal Task is animal season and additional season created by Future Beetle. Plot Animal Spirits have battle evil in many centuries. Venom send more violent soldiers to attack the planet Earth. The five new heroes are ready to save the earth, they were also given the Animal Morphers by Dr. Munroe. Power Rangers will save the day no matter what. Characters Allies * Dr. Munroe * Gareth Baker * Chloe Willaims * Oliver Stiles * Travis Anton * Bethany Girlz * George Jackson * Hector Olson * Grant Williams * Eli Farell * Holly & Molly * Tyler Villains Parasite Boogies Monsters *Chairsquatch: based on half Chair and half Bigfoot - defeated by the Savage Megazord and Centaurus Chameleon Megazord (Era Begins) *Showeractor: based on half Shower and half Factory - defeated by Savage Megazord (Test of Combat) *Cranetalon: based on half brown Hawk and half hot pink Crane (bird) - defeated by CatBat Megazord (Flight Competition) *HiveWasp: based on half Wasp and half Western honey bee - defeated by CatBat Megazord (Attack of the Killer Wasp) *Yinyangbot: based on half Yin Yang and half Robot - defeated by CatBat Megazord (Whitney's Wisdom'')'' *Condacto: based on half Condor and half Taco - defeated by Savage Megazord (Sword Mode) (The Secret of Giraffe) *Cicadapper: based on half Cicada and half Grasshopper (Guardian of Green Wisdom Gem) - defeated by Savage Megazord (Sword Mode) (Yellow Courage) *Bowlstick: based on half Bowling ball and half Bowling pin - defeated by Savage Megazord's Fox Zord Bowling form (Josiah's Bowling Training) *Snailtoes: based on half Snail and half Mole - defeated by Savage Megazord and Fox Zord (Carry on) *Sharkmate: based on half Shark and half Pirate ship brother of Hammerheadbeast - defeated by Savage Megazord and Manta Ray Zord (The Search for Manta Ray) *Hammerheadbeast: based on half Hammerhead shark and half Anchor brother of Sharkmate - defeated by Savage Megazord and Manta Ray Zord (The Search for Manta Ray and Life's a Beach) *Dinolancer: based on half Tank and half Spinosaurus - defeated by Savage Megazord and Gazelle Zord (Gazelle Power) *Woodchopa: based on half Wood and half Axe - defeated by Savage Megazord and Gazelle Zord (Forest Hunt) *Bearrock: based on half Bear and half Stone - defeated by Wolf Ranger (The Lone Ranger) *Tikimon: based on half Totem pole and half Tiki - defeated by LoneWolf Megazord (Tiki Madness) *Ballossus: based on fifthteen Billiard ball and half Rack (billiards) which is the head - defeated by LoneWolf Megazord (Billiard Pool Term) *Viker: based on half Viking and half Viking (ship) - defeated by Savage Megazord and LoneWolf Megazord (Vikings Brigade) *Goldgle:: based on half Golden Eagle and half Gold bar - defeated by Crimson and Teal Rangers (The Falcon and the Eagle) *Magman: based on half Magma and full Golem (Guardian of Red Wisdom Gem) - defeated by 8 Rangers (Zalex Strikes) *Skeletan: based on Skeleton and Armor - defeated by the Rangers (Troubles from Gules) *RockGolem: based on half Golem and half Granite (Guardian of Orange Wisdom Gem)- defeated by Glide Megazord (Troubles from Gules) *Squidon: based on half Squid and half Lionfish - defeated by Glide Megazord (Shark Technique) *Lizardon: based on half Crocodile and half Salamander - defeated by Glide Megazord and Savage Megazord (Depths from Underworld) *BeetleStag: based on half Japanese rhinoceros beetle and Stag beetle - defeated by Savage Megazord and Glide Megazord (Depths from Underworld) *Viperz: based on half Snake and half Cobra - defeated by LoneWolf Megazord (Depths from Underworld) *Thunderlight: based on half Lightning and half Light bulb (Guardian of Yellow Wisdom Gem)- defeated by Animax Megazord (Depths from Underworld and Snow for Fun) *Wateress: based on half Water and full Mistress (lover) - defeated by Penguin Zord and Animax Megazord (Snow for Fun) *Tyranogon: based on half Dragon and half Tyrannosaurus - defeated by Elephant Zord and Jungle Ranger (Elephant Roars) *Whaler: based on half Killer whale and half Narwhal - defeated by Jungle Megazord (Jaguar Jungle Play) *Weedskillear: based on half Tractor and full Combine harvester - defeated by Savage Megazord (Snowboard Mode), LoneWolf Megazord, Glide Megazord and Amazon Megazord (Sorrow for Borrow) *Clownjester: based on half Clown and half Court jester - defeated by Animax Megazord, LoneWolf Megazord and Amazon Megazord (There's no I in Team) *Freezer: based on half Blizzard and half Glacier - defeated by Jungle Megazord and heat version of Animax Megazord (Blast of the Arctic) *Waterterror: based on half Anglerfish and full Sea monster (Guardian of Blue Wisdom Gem) - defeated by Beast Ultrazord (Chaos of Doom) *Caiman: based on half Alligator and half Crocodile (Guardian of Purple Wisdom Gem) - defeated by Beast Ultrazord (Echo Voices) *Mathmaker: based on half Mathematics and half Calculator - defeated by Beast Ultrazord (Knowledge) *FisHook: based on half Catfish and half Fishing rod - defeated by Animax Megazord and Jungle Megazord (Fishing Time) *RainbowGemabsorp: based on mix with red Ruby, orange Amber, yellow Topaz, green Emerald, blue Sapphire and purple Amethyst - defeated by Beast Ultrazord (Quest for Gems of Wisdom) *Spaceshipbot: based on Spaceship, Gatling and Robot - defeated by Beast Ultrazord (Spaceship Offensive) *Iristhorn: based on hot pink Iris (flower) and Thorns upgraded monster version of Iris by Venom (Guardian of Pink Wisdom Gem) - defeated by Anna and Whitney and the rest of the Rangers and later Beast Ultrazord (Iris Battle) *Messenger: based on Bounty hunter - defeated by Wolf Ranger (Two man Battle) *Moonpede: based on full Centipede - defeated by Beast Ultrazord (People in Danger) Arsenal * Animal Morphers * Lunar Wolf Morpher * Primate Gloves * Cat Claw Blade * Cheetah Bat * Panther Revolver * Tiger Staff * Chameleon Sword * Wolf Blaster * Dolphin Swimming Fins * Falcon Talon * Rhino Axe * Armadillo Ball * Gems of Wisdom Zords :Legend: ◆ piloted zord, ❖ aux zord, ✶ team-piloted mecha * Ape Animal Zord◆ * Wild Cat Animal Zord◆ * Cheetah Animal Zord◆ * Panther Animal Zord◆ * Tiger Animal Zord◆ * Wolf Animal Zord◆ * Dolphin Animal Zord◆ * Falcon Animal Zord◆ * Brown Horse Zord◆ * Rhino Animal Zord◆ * Armadillo Animal Zord◆ * Jaguar Animal Zord◆ * Elephant Animal Zord❖ * Lion Animal Zord❖ Megazords * Savage Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ * Centaurus Chameleon Megazord◆ * CatBat Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ * LoneWolf Megazord◆ * Glide Megazord◆◆◆◆ * Animax Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Jungle Megazord◆❖ * Beast Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖◆❖❖ Auxiliary Zords * Bat Animal Zord❖ * Giraffe Animal Zord❖ * Fox Animal Zord❖ * Manta Ray Animal Zord❖ * Gazelle Animal Zord❖ * Saw Shark Animal Zord❖ * Penguin Animal Zord❖ Episodes * Episode 1: Power Animals (First appearance of Sylvester, Josiah, Anna, Sean, Whitney, Chloe, Dr. Munroe, Gareth, Bethany, Travis, Venom, Iris, Zalex, Gules, Sloan, Auto, Thorn and Royal) * Episode 2: Era Begins (Savage Megazord's debut) * Episode 3: Test of Combat * Episode 4: Flight Competition (Bat Zord and CatBat Megazord makes a debut) * Episode 5: Attack of the Killer Wasp * Episode 6: Whitney's Wisdom * Episode 7: The Secret of Giraffe (Giraffe Zord's debut) * Episode 8: Yellow Courage (Rangers obtain Green Wisdom Gem) * Episode 9: Josiah's Bowling Training (Debut of Fox Zord) * Episode 10: Carry on * Episode 11: The Search of Manta Ray (Manta Ray Zord debuts) * Episode 12: Life's a Beach * Episode 13: Gazelle Power (Gazelle Zord debuts) * Episode 14: Forest Hunt * Episode 15: The Lone Ranger (Shadow the Wolf Ranger is introduce and not willing to join the Rangers) * Episode 16: Tiki Madness (LoneWolf Megazord is on the loose) * Episode 17: Billiard Pool Term (Magic Man debuts) * Episode 18: Vikings Brigade (Cedric introduces) * Episode 19: The Falcon and the Dolphin (Milo and Perry as well as Nathan and Craig debuts in this episode) * Episode 20: Zalex Strikes (Rangers gets the Red Wisdom Gem) * Episode 21: Troubles from Gules (Glide Megazord debuts and Rangers gets Orange Wisdom Gem) * Episode 22: Shark Technique (Saw Shark Zord makes a debut) * Episode 23: Depths from Underworld (Thunderlight reveals that he was the Yellow Wisdom Gem's guardian by Rangers) * Episode 24: Snow for Fun (Penguin Zord debuts while Thunderlight was destroyed and Rangers obtain the Yellow Wisdom Gem and later given to Shadow) * Episode 25: Elephant Roars (First appearance of Amazon) * Episode 26: Jaguar Jungle Play (First appearance of Jungle Megazord) * Episode 27: Sorrow for Borrow * Episode 28: There's no I in Team * Episode 29: Blast of the Arctic * Episode 30: Chaos of Doom (Beast Ultrazord introduced and Rangers proceed and get Blue Wisdom Gem) * Episode 31: Echo Voices (Shadow gets the Purple Wisdom Gem) * Episode 32: Knowledge * Episode 33: Fishing Time * Episode 34: Williams Legacy * Episode 35: Quest for Gems of Wisdom (Cedric was completely destroyed) * Episode 36: Spaceship Offensive (General B-1 destroyed) * Episode 37: Iris Battle (Iris was destroyed by the Rangers and take back the Pink Wisdom Gem) * Episode 38: Distress Signal from Earth (Gules was destroyed by Sylvester and Shadow) * Episode 39: Violent War (Thorn, Royal, Magic Man and Auto was destroyed by Rangers) * Episode 40: Two Man Battle * Episode 41: Zalex Stands (Zalex was successfully defeated and destroyed by Shadow) * Episode 42: People in Danger * Episode 43: Time For Kill (Sloan was easily defeated and sacrifices to give Venom his full strength and make him powerful and destroyed by Rangers) * Episode 44: Salvation (Venom has summon Boogies to invade the Earth to capture every human) * Final Episode: Venom's Wrath (Venom was successfully destroyed for good by the Rangers with full power and the Earth was saved) See Also Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Animal Task